The Gears of Midford
by midnathething
Summary: Fifty years after Ciel and Sebastian left the Phantomhive manor, they return. When they return they are greeted with a few surprises.


**Authors Note: This is a one-shot, but there will probably be a little side fic for this at some point in the future. There isn't really any shipping in this story and the only thing that could sort of count if you turn your head is mention of Grell's obvious crush on Sebastian. This story takes place in the Anime version of Black Butler so if you're reading the manga you may be a little confused, sorry about that. **

**I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). **

**-Midnathething**

Fifty years had passed since Ciel had left the Phantomhive manor with his butler, Sebastian. Forty-five years had passed since Tanaka's death. Twenty-eight years had passed since Baldroy's death. seventeen years had passed since Mei-Rin's death. Two years had passed since Finnian's death. Fifty years had passed and Ciel hadn't aged a day. Fifty years had passed since Ciel Phantomhive had been transformed into a demon by Alois Trancy's demon companion, Hannah Anafeloz.

There had been a bit of a bumpy start to Ciel being a demon - "Sebastian, I'm hungry. I want food." "Young master, demons do not eat food like mortals." "What do you eat then!?" "Souls." "Well how do I do _that_?" "Ugh." - and a few cultural clashes "How do I even say this man's name?" "He's a she." - but Ciel had adapted. Sebastian had not been thrilled to educate Ciel in things he'd known how for centuries and found quite simple, but in the end they had gotten things settled.

Over time the relationship between Sebastian and Ciel had changed from master and butler to something different. The relationship between the two demons was closer to that of an over-protective mother and her child. Unfortunately, the contract seal was still in place, as neither Ciel nor Sebastian had found a way to break the contract without one of them dying. Of course, this was seen as an advantage by Sebastian for keeping track of Ciel. He could track the Phantomhive anywhere and he'd know if Ciel had been hurt the _second it happened_.

This had proven helpful many times as Ciel was prone to being kidnapped or injured, sometimes both.

The duo of demons had decided to return to the Phantomhive property after Ciel discovered just how _boring_ the realm of demons was. Sebastian had experienced quite a few difficulties getting Ciel to stay put for his studies, so when the Phantomhive had pointed out his studies were over and there really wasn't any reason for them to stay any longer Sebastian hadn't been able to argue.

The duo was currently heading to the Phantomhive manor via stolen horses (when a pair of demons order someone to give over their horses said person generally listens). Ciel was deep in thought. Would the manor have changed? Would any of the servants still be alive? Would the manor even still be there? Part of Ciel, a childish part of him that had never quite aged past the night of the fire, feared they'd return and find nothing but scorched earth and ash.

Sebastian, as if sensing Ciel's worry, looked over and smiled encouragingly. "The servants seemed quite keen on leaving the manor exactly as it was. I'm sure it will be fine."

Ciel shook his head. "Yes, but these are the servants we're talking about. Their definition of helping was often destroying things."

As they rounded the last corner to get to the manor, the forest never had been cleared out so it seemed as though nothing had changed other than the occasional new shrub, Ciel debated closing his eyes and not looking, but common sense pointed out that not seeing things didn't change them, so the Phantomhive forced himself to keep his eyes open. He then proceeded to blink a few times, not quite believing them.

Nothing about the manor seemed to have changed. The law was just as well kept as it had ever been, the plants were flowering and looked as though they'd been quite battered by attempted care-taking of Finnian, the fountain was still bubbling away cheerfully, and there were still lamps burning inside.

The two dismounted from their horses, sending the animals away with a gentle mental push. As the two approached the front entrance they noticed the only thing that had changed. There were four graves, each marked with names and dates that Ciel tried to not read. He still knew what they must have said.

Tanaka, Mei-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy. They were dead. Each grave was marked with something of theirs, Mei-Rin's glasses, Finnian's hat, Tanaka's favorite tea cup, Baldroy's flamethrower. If they were all dead who had buried them? If they were dead who had lit the lamps in the house?

If they were dead, who was singing "London Bridge is Falling Down?"

Sebastian's expression said he had similar questions. "Shall we enter then?" Asked the talker of the two.

"Yes."

The doors opened just as well as they had fifty years ago, not a sound coming from them. The singing was much clearer when the doors were not muffling it. It was a voice Ciel knew he recognized. He refused to believe it, surely it couldn't be-

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! London bridge is falling down, my fair- _Ciel?!_ Is that really you?" Ciel found himself staring at Elizabeth Midford, who appeared to have not aged a day since Ciel had left.

He was about to blink away what had to be an illusion - how could Lizzy still be fourteen, still be alive and young - when he found himself being swept off of his feet and spun in circles. Apparently Lizzy had aged well. "Lizzy! Lizzy put me down! Lizzy stop spinning me!" Ciel was getting a feeling of deja vu that seemed extremely out of place.

The blonde slowed then stopped spinning. "Ciel, you look so... Young. And your nails, did you paint them?" She asked, sounding far more amused than Ciel.

Ciel made undignified sputtering sounds as he attempted to think of the way to answer the question Lizzy had asked. Sebastian looked both amused and thoughtful. "Did I paint- No! I mean- How are you still so young?"

The green eyed girl glared playfully. "It's rude to ask a lady about her age you know, especially when she's thought you were dead for the past fifty years. I could ask you the same question you know, you haven't aged at all either."

At this point Sebastian stepped forward and bowed politely, some habits had stuck from when he was a butler, "Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here. Are you the one who's been taking care of the manor?"

She nodded.

"Then you have our thanks. Forgive me if I'm intruding by asking, but what is someone of your status doing here keeping the manor as it was fifty years ago?" Sebastian asked curiously.

The blonde, who's eyes had trailed to Ciel's face and had frozen over his right eye, answered nonchalantly, "About a year after you two left I began staying here, a redhead named Grell visited looking for you a few times Sebastian, wasn't she there when you two rescued me from that Drossel man?"

"Grell's still running amuck?" Ciel sighed. "Yes, Grell was there when I went to save you from that demented puppet." Lizzy frowned here but did not interrupt. "Were you the one to...?" Ciel trailed off, glancing in the direction of the graves outside.

The blonde nodded, her frown growing deeper. "The Undertaker helped with that. Could you explain how you haven't aged?"

Ciel found himself being reminded how much he had disliked it when Lizzy frowned, the expression looked thoroughly wrong on her face. "I would prefer an explanation for how you're still young first, but if you insist..." The Phantomhive shook his head. "I am no longer human." He said bluntly.

Lizzy, after taking a sharp breath, blinked. "Then... What are you? Does it have something to do with your right eye? Or why your eyes have occasionally changed?"

Ciel forced himself not to swear. When had _Elizabeth Midford_ of all people become so observant? "I am the same as Sebastian now." He answered vaguely, wondering if she'd be able to figure anything out what she'd seen and learnt.

The girl was silent for a few moments. "Grell told me about Sebastian you know, explained to me what she was, what she's done. Explained to me what _he_ is, I had always wondered how Sebastian managed the things he did..." She shook her head. "You're one too then? That makes a strange amount of sense..."

Shaking his head, Ciel sighed. Of course Grell would visit Lizzy and talk with her about things, the reaper was appallingly social. "So what's your story? How have you not aged, why are you here?"

The blonde, who Ciel absentmindedly realized hadn't been breathing, sighed. "You remember when I was abducted by Drossel? It happened then. I'm sure you know what he did to girls he lured to his shop." Images of girls turned to dolls flashed through Ciel's head.

"I... You were too late, Ciel. I... I'm not human anymore. I didn't realize it at first, I repressed as much of the process as I could for a while, but when I hadn't grown at all in a year, when people started asking questions I remembered." Lizzy turned so she was staring out one of the windows, so she wouldn't have to see Ciel and Sebastian's flashing not-human eyes.

"I haven't aged a day since that Christmas Ciel, I'm not really me anymore. I still have full control over my body, I can still remember everything, but... How can I be me when I'm a puppet?"

Ciel wished he had an answer for that question but none presented themselves. "You were freed from his spell, but he was still able to change you..."

The girl mutely nodded.

"You still behave as if you were yourself do you not, miss Midford?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Lizzy silently nodded, turning to face Sebastian, confusion clear on her face.

"And you still remember everything you did from before you were changed, correct?"

She nodded again, still not able to follow Sebastian's thought process.

"Then are you not still Elizabeth Midford? The only differences are that you are now made of gears and wood instead of flesh, that you shall live longer than you would have, that you will be more capable of protecting those you care about."

Lizzy sniffled, looking like she might cry. "... Thank you Sebastian. Now, I do believe there is tea in the kitchen if either of you want any, I certainly won't need it."

Ciel Phantomhive had lost many things in his life, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was glad that Lizzy hadn't been one of them.

**Hello again, you don't have to read this if you don't want to but I put it here to help clear up any confusion there might be. First, I will say again, this takes place in the Anime, not the Manga (For those of you who aren't in this fandom/don't read the manga, the two split in the curry competition arch). Second, this is written based off of a head canon of mine, which is pretty much that Lizzy was turned into a puppet by Drossel like the other girls he'd abducted but regained her senses. The idea came into my head while I was watching the the anime when Lizzy's head shifted and there was a loud clacking sound because necks don't clack.**


End file.
